


Knitted scarves and treacle tarts

by ThestralQueenn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThestralQueenn/pseuds/ThestralQueenn
Summary: Ron just had to figure out where Harry was disappearing off to.





	Knitted scarves and treacle tarts

Since the return to Hogwarts for their eighth year things hadn’t quite been the same, people changed after the war. Many had lost loved ones. But the end of the war also brought about new beginnings, and a fresh start for those that needed out of the dark legacies their families had left behind.

And some just wanted to move on and forget the pains of the past, and none deserved happiness more than his best mate, Harry James Potter. Ron had been keeping an eye on Harry as of late, making up for lost time after last years abandonment, even after Harry had later brushed it off as a reaction to the horcrux necklace.

Ron had to look out for his best friend, whether out of concern, or as a distraction from his own grief after losing Fred.

Ron knew Harry struggled, and the raven-haired boy suffered differently to most. He knew Harry had blamed himself for the many people that had died, but no one else blamed Harry- if only he too believed that to be true.

For the last few months Harry had been acting rather strange, disappearing at odd hours of the night, and even showing up to class late with his clothes dishevelled and hair messier than it usually was. Every time Ron asked him about it, Harry fumbled a lame response– brushing off Ron’s paranoia.

So he devised a plan, albeit an entirely spontaneous and ill-thought out plan, but a plan nonetheless. He was to follow Harry after he left during dinner and stealthy trail after him to wherever it was he so frequently disappeared off to.

It was nearing the end of the final dinner before Christmas holidays, and usually Ron would never leave a plate of food unfinished, but this mystery required his best detective work. So when Harry got up to leave spouting some story about forgetting some books in the library, Ron knew he had to follow.

But of course Harry decided to slip out of the great hall just before dessert. And tonight, they were serving treacle tarts, so Harry better have had a damn good excuse to make Ron miss out on one of his favourites.

“Ron, where are you going?” Hermione questioned as Ron got up from his seat. Seamus, Dean and the others looked up in interest, just as surprised as Hermione at Ron’s early meal departure.

Thinking quick on his feet he spurted the first thought that came to mind, “oh, well I’ve got to talk to Harry about homework, yes, charms homework” Ron rushed as he slid out from his seat with little grace.

“Did you just say homework? Ron, are you ill?” Hermione asked now alarmed. She went to rest her palm on his forehead, but Ron hastily dashed away, replying with jumbled words.

“I’m- I’m fine Mione. Just the charms homework got Harry- I mean, I’ve got to _give_ Harry some notes _for_ the charms homework” he flustered, before quickly dashing after the further retreating figure of Harry’s, but not before placing a quick peck on Hermione's cheek.

Hermione and the others could only stare after the ginger, before shrugging and turning back to the now displayed treacle tarts.

"So Neville, you were telling me about that Herbology Apprenticeship.."

Ron didn’t have to follow Harry for long, not until he caught sight of Harry’s dark hair rounding a corner in to an unused classroom. Just as Ron arrived at the slightly ajar door, he heard soft murmurs of two people inside, stopping him from moving forward.

“Sorry I took so long, I nearly forgot your Christmas present” said Harry as he walked further into the room.

“Not good enough Mister Potter, tardiness will not be tolerated” laughed someone as they attempted a poor mimic of Professor Mcgonagall, making Harry huff in response.

Ron’s voice died in his throat the moment he realised he recognised the second voice, a voice he had known for the past 7 years, a voice he never heard sound so affectionate and warm.

“Shut up Draco, it was only a few minutes” mumbled Harry.

"Whatever, just hurry on over here. While your butt is nice, it would be nicer if it was on my lap" Draco leered, and Ron couldn't help but cringe, wishing he never heard those words come out of Malfoys mouth.

Ron heard Harry giggle, further causing his ears to flare red in embarrassment.

“Now Draco, try on this scarf” requested Harry as he shuffled, sounding as if he were getting comfortable.

“No- it’s horrible. I hate it.” Replied Malfoy in that posh tone Ron recognised, but it lacked its usual rude bite he was used to.

“Oh- it took me three months to knit it.”

Draco remained silent.

Harry was the first to speak, “it’s okay Draco. You can take it off-” but he was cut off by the blond.

“No. I’m never taking it off. Don’t be stupid” Draco said matter-of-factly.

Harry immediately responded with laughter, “must you always be this stubborn?”

“Yes”

There was a pregnant pause before both boys started laughing.

"Draco you can’t just-

"Oh shut up and kiss me, Harry! "

"Draco!"

"All right all right, I’ll kiss you."

Ron could practically hear the smirk in Malfoys voice. And then Ron heard what he could only assume were very sloppy kisses- if Harry's laughing protests were anything to go by.

Ron then quickly gathered his wits, knowing he could listen no further. He turned away from the classroom, the voices of the two boys slowly disappearing as he returned to the Christmas feast.

Just before Ron got out of hearing range, he heard Malfoy speak in the same nervous ire Harry had before, “now open what I got you" and then a few moments passed before he heard Harry burst with glee "Oh Draco I love it!". And then Ron heard no more.

It seemed clear to Ron now that he had no reason to worry about his best-friend, who for the first time in months sounded genuinely happy. And if anyone deserved happiness, it was Harry (even if it was in the arms of the blond, albeit reformed, ferret).

So Ron walked away with a smile, and if anyone asked, he’d pretend he was excited for the treacle tarts waiting for him in the Great Hall, and that itself wasn’t too hard to believe.

*

The following morning as Ron was tucking into last nights leftover tarts, Hermione sat down next to him ready and brimming with questions.

"Is it just me or has Harry been different lately?"

Ron sighed, preparing himself, "Seriously Hermione?"

"What? Can you deny it? He looks, I don’t know, different. And don’t get me started on the whole disappearing act he seems to be doing recently" she started, her hands gesturing in-front of her.

Ron started again, "Hermione-"

"Does he have a girlfriend? I bet that’s what it is. I can figure this out"

"Hermione!" Ron half shouted, grabbing the attention of a few others who sat nearby.

"What Ronald?"

Ron lowered his voice before continuing, "If Harry is seeing someone, then don’t you think he’s keeping it quiet for a reason?"

"But-"

"No. When Harry’s ready to tell us, he will. The guy deserves some privacy after all he's been through. Besides, I don’t think we’ll have to wait long" Ron finished with a not so hidden grin.

"Ron, what is it you know?" Hermione quizzed, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

But before Ron could answer, his attention was caught by the movement of two familiar figures in the corner of his eye. Walking into the Great Hall was Harry who was closely followed by Malfoy. Both boys had matching wide grins.

As Ron squinted further, he noticed a certain silver and green scarf hanging loosely around Malfoy’s neck. Malfoy was smiling from ear to ear, his fingers playing with the loose threads. It was clear that the Slytherin was wearing the scarf Harry had made him. And that was when Ron also noticed an unfamiliar stone sat on a chain around Harry's neck. Must be Malfoys gift he thought. 

Of course, he’d never like the blond git, but he couldn’t deny the smitten look that was found on both boys’ faces, Harry's in particular. 

Ron turned to his girlfriend, who was practically bursting at the seams, hanging onto his every word.

"He’s happy. That’s what I know".

 

_Fin_


End file.
